Our life story
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Basically a drabble dump that will be updated on an irregular basis, pairings will be AyaRyouYuzuYuka (Ayaori Ryou Narazaki x Yukari). If you are uncomfortable with this, I highly recommend that you not read this story. College AU, chap 1: Yukari's usual morning with her three precious boys.


**No comment, just wanted to get this plot bunny out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: Penguin Revolution does not belong to me. Seriously, I would have turned it into a reverse harem. **

**Pairing: Ryou + Ayaori + Narazaki x Yukari (Cuz why the heck not) **

**Warning: College AU, which means no showbiz but they still have their individual talents. Errr, polyamorous relationship (3 males + 1 female, not comfortable? Please stop reading immediately and click on the back button located on the top left of your screen). Will be updated irregularly and hence will be marked as completed until further notice.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

~ Mornings ~

A pale arm shot out and gave the alarm clock's snooze button a light tap before the aforementioned device could do it's job. The owner of the said arm sat up in her bed, the comforter sliding down to reveal her button up shirt pajama top with cute bunny patterns. She stretched a bit before carefully making her way out of the warm cocoon of a bed, doing her best not to awake her three lovers that were still dead to the world at the moment.

A few shuffling and shifting can be heard as one of Fujimaru Yukari's lovers stirred but immediately fell back asleep. The aforementioned brunette breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that she had not disturbed her beloved's rest. Moving into the bathroom to freshen up, Yukari quickly changed into her dojo attire and put her longer hair up into a simple ponytail. She then relocated to the empty room next to the bedroom and immediately pulled out her Tatami mats before beginning her usual warm-up exercises.

A few hours later found Yukari wiping the excess water from her quick shower, comfortably dressed in a white pheasant shirt with daffodils embroidered to the hem and a simple blue pleated skirt that reached a quarter below her knees. She had barely enough time to don a white apron when her instincts kicked in and she let herself drop to the ground before tumbling forward and turning to face a grinning Narazaki Yuzuru, wielding his signature wooden sword. She smiled brightly back and landed a light peck on the raven's cheek.

"Good morning, Fu-Yukari-kun." Yuzuru greets happily as a light blush coloured his cheeks at being kissed by his precious flower. He was still not used to addressing her by her given name, considering that all throughout his courting days he'd always used her last name to address her.

"Good morning, Yuzuru-san, breakfast will be ready in a while so please go and freshen up in the meantime." Yukari hums as she ran a hand through the raven's long black locks. She was still rather short and had to tip toe slightly to reach his hair but it was fine. Yuzuru caught her hand as she pulled away and he planted a soft kiss on the palm before letting it go. He shuffles into the bathroom to take a shower after placing the wooden sword carefully on the living room couch, leaving a lightly flustered Yukari to prepare breakfast.

Just as she finished preparing the Japanese breakfast of miso soup, rice and omelettes as well as grilled mackerel, a certain pair of half brothers stumbled out of the bedroom. Katsuragi Ryou tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he moved to his seat. The blonde smiled as his portion of rice was placed in front of him and he rewards Yukari's efforts with a light peck on the nose. "Good morning, Yukari~" Ryou greets cheerily. Yukari gives him a bright smile and greets him as well with equal happiness before turning to fill Mashiba Ayaori's bowl.

The other raven lover of Yukari accepts the bowl of steaming rice gratefully and gives the brunette a slight but warm smile in thanks. Yukari reaches over and gives Ayaori a light kiss on his cheek before greeting him. At that moment, Yuzuru steps out from the bathroom, clad in a black button up shirt and faded jeans. He sits across Ayaori and gives Yukari another loving smile as she places his bowl in front of him.

The four dig into Yukari's delicious cooking and make small talk about their plans for the day. As soon as the food was cleared and Ayaori as well as Ryou has had their morning showers and are appropriately dressed; in a dark shirt underneath a long sleeved white shirt and black jeans for Ayaori whilst Ryou donned a casual black T-shirt underneath a red and white checkered shirt as well as light blue jeans. The four immediately set off to the University they all study at, Yuzuru complimenting and flirting with Yukari while Ryou protectively argues with him and Ayaori silently holding the only female in their group's hand.

Yukari smiles all the way as the boys give her their undivided attention all the way until they arrive at the school gates. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such wonderful lovers that made her normally dull and lonely mornings so bright and colourful.


End file.
